


Give Me Room to Breathe

by Cakewell



Series: Snapshots Through Life [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adventure, High School, So yeah, Summer, Young Love, book chapter guide, its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakewell/pseuds/Cakewell
Summary: Book four. The books taking place in the summer are kind of Novellas because they are shorter so if you noticed that then cheerio...but these aren't real books and only outlines so. I only own Maggie, her family, and Carmen. Enjoy.
Relationships: Link/OFC, Rhett/OFC
Series: Snapshots Through Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635121





	Give Me Room to Breathe

Chapter Guide Book Three

**1\. Lunch in the Band Room**

Maggie avoids Rhett by eating her lunch in the band room. Link finds her though and they goof off.

**2: Down to the River**

The three go to the river and have fun and talk about school.

**3: Time with Link**

It's Saturday and Link is bored so he rides his bike to Maggie's so they can listen to music. He stays for dinner.

**4: Video Killed the Radio Star**

Maggie goes to the record store and runs into Carmen who apologizes for everything she did.

**5: Rose in a glass**

Rhett and his girlfriend try to set up Link and Maggie who are not having that.

**6: please speak in Spanish**

Rhett is angry that the double date didn't work out. Maggie is sad and Link is mad at Rhett.

**7: Breathing is hard to do**

Rhett and Maggie spend the day together after school while Link has a doctor's appointment. They try to shoot Cole with a slingshot and climb a tree.

**8: Wishing for summer**

It's been chilly for a while now and Maggie can't wait for the summer when everything seems lighter.

**9: Homework and Projects**

Maggie and Carmen have a project together for history and seem to be getting along. Rhett gets in trouble for being funny in class and is sent to detention which Link breaks him out of.

**10: I can't breathe**

After a terrible argument with her family, Maggie calls Rhett and asks if they can go to the river, link tags along and she breaks the news.

**11: Roads traveled on**

Maggie's parents try to sell the house and make plans to move. Maggie is so angry and for the first time, Rhett says some stuff he probably should have kept inside.

**12: yet another dance**

There is another dance at Harnett Central. Just like last year, the trio skips the party but they still find time to dance.

**13: safe**

Maggie isn't actually moving and everything is okay until Rhett asks her to talk.

**14: Christmas isn't the same**

Christmas break is awkward but the dream team put that behind them and exchange gifts.

**15: The Camel's broken back**

Maggie learns something about her mom she wished she didn't know and confides in Link. Great way to spend her birthday.

**16: Don't know where to go**

It's the end of the year and summer is almost here again. There is a storm brewing and Maggie isn't sure if she can weather it.


End file.
